Super SMASH Castle
by Zeycrom
Summary: In the Super Smash Castle there is a lot of drama. Like between Pit, Palutena, Viridi, and Samus. Or Falcoln, Pit And Samus. But four times a week you forget about all that and battle...or do you? Join the adventures of Pit, Samus, Falcoln, Dark Pit, Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu and much more in Super SMASH Castle. Warning starts as T and ends in M.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT **own Nintendo or any of its characters

In the Smash Castle a young angel, warrior and plumber slept like logs until the alarm clock went off. It was at max volume for some reason. The angel was the first to wake up. "Suckers go BOOM!" he yelled.

The plumber and the warrior woke up. "What the hell Pit!" said an angered plumber. "Yea man what happened?" asked the warrior as he scratched his head. "Sorry Mario, Link. The stupid clock woke me up," Pit told the others

"So, when's the next battle?" Mario asked Pit and Link. "Like 3:00 in the afternoon." Link answered. "Till then…" Mario said. "…let's…" Link continued. "O, for crying out load spit it out already!" Pit yelled.

"Let's go meet the others. I mean we were the first ones here last night," Mario told the Pit and Link. "Okay, I know the three people I'm looking for first." Pit told Link and Mario. "Let me guess. Palutena, Viridi and Dark Pit." Link guessed. "Two out of three. Viridi, Pitto, and Samus." Pit said.

"Why Samus?" Link asked. "Can we just get going?!" Pit yelled. "Fine." Link blew his hair out of his face.

Mario unlocked the door and opened it. You could hear many people outside the door.

"I'd know those yells from anywhere." Pit said before jumping over a rail to the stairs. "He did not just do that." Link said still shocked. They stood there. Mario hit Link. "Well…follow him!" Mario yelled.

Mario did a front flip over the rails and disappeared. Link then slid down the rail.

Pit had been falling for a while. He then saw Link sliding down the rail. Pit smirked. "You want a challenge, you got one." Pit kept smirking. He popped his chest out making his speed increase. Link the pushed the rail making him increase in speed.

Pit then hit head first on the ground. Link laughed like crazy. He then lost his balance and fell next to Pit. Mario the landed on them. "Lay off the dough-" Link passed out. "I won right?" Pit asked before he too passed out.

"Wow you guys are still sleepy?" Mario asked the knocked out duo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the first chapter being so short. Ironic most people writers say sorry for the first chapter being TOO long, but this chapter will be longer.**

Chapter 2

Pit's eyes fluttered. The back of his head felt like hell. He looked around. Link lay next to him while the double doors to the café were open.

Pit began to shake Link. "Bro wake up." Pit said. Nothing happed. "Shit! Link wake up!" Nothing. "Palutena can you hear me?" Pit said looking up. "Pit?" Palutena asked surprised. "I need my burning palm, NOW!" Pit yelled. "Okay this might burn a little. "

Tattoos burned onto Pit's arm. "Damn that burns. When the tattoos stopped burning, Pit's arm set on fire. He then slapped Link. A red mark was on Link's cheek. Link's eyes then fluttered open. "Ouch." He said rubbing his cheek. "What happened? Why was I knocked out?" Link asked. "I think I know." Pit told Link. He told him what happened that morning.

TWO MINUTES LATER.

An angry Link ran into the café. Pit ran after this. "Mario!" Link yelled. All the people that came that night stared at Link and Pit. "Man we could prank or at least wait till 3:00." Pit told Link. "I'm gonna kill you!" Link yelled.

He ran after Mario. Pit rolled his eyes. He looked at his arm it was still on fire. He then cracked his knuckles. Red fire then consumed his eyes. "If you won't listen of your own free will then I'll just have to force you to stop." Pit told Link. His voice was ruff.

He then sprinted towards Link and so did Mario. Link took them both and tried to throw them but he only threw Mario. Pit then punched Link with his fire arm. Link flew into the café wall. "Ugh," Link mumbled as he hit the wall. Mario then tackled Pit. Pit and Mario hit the floor. "Get you…fat ass…OFF OF ME!" Pit yelled. He then punched Mario in the face. Mario fell off of pit.

Link, Mario and Pit kept fighting. Two princesses and a blonde galactic warrior stood staring at the fight. "Someone has to stop this," a brunette princess told her friends. "Your right Zelda." The blonde princess told the brunette princess. "Well duh Peach. But what should we do? You got any ideas Samus?" Zelda asked. Her and Peach stared at the soldier. "I got one." Samus told the two princesses.

She whispered the idea in Zelda's ear then Peach's. They smiled. "That might work. But what are you gonna do?" Zelda asked Samus. "I'm gonna-" Samus whispered the rest of the plan to the two. They smiled again.

Peach studied the way the fight was going. She figured out where and when Mario would land. She had exactly ten seconds before Mario landed in the middle of the café. She walked over to the middle of the café.

'_5…4…3…2…' _she thought. Mario landed in the middle of the café. Princess Peach then kissed him strait on the mouth. When she stopped Mario sat there.

Link was going after Mario when Zelda kissed him on the mouth. _"Omg! I never thought this would be happening. But it should be the other way around him kissing me.' _Zelda thought. She then stopped. They stared at each other. Link took the back of Zelda's head and kissed her. _'YES!' _Zelda thought.

Samus waited for Pit to go after Link. She had a different plan. But he just stood there in front of Link. He smirked laughing a bit. Link then noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again. That last chapter was a cliffhanger wasn't it. What was Samus's idea. How did Pit get there. And what happens next. This might literally be a cliffhanger.**

Link stopped kissing Zelda. "What's so funny?" he asked Pit. "It's not you it's Samus over there." Pit told Link. "Okay, I'm leaving. " Link said as he got up and went to walk to his room. Zelda stood there as he walked away. Link turned around. "You coming?" Link asked Zelda. Zelda became perky and hopped after Link.

Link and Zelda disappeared up the stairs. Samus looked towards Pit. "What's so funny?" Samus asked Pit.

Pit still laughing answered. "Well you see, Link started out trying to kill Mario I was only trying to stop Link. So the plan about Link, Zelda, Mario, and Peach worked. The thing is you had a plan yourself. But it wasn't the same as the others'. So the big question is, what was your plan?" Pit asked Samus still smirking.

Now the whole café was staring at them. "I…I…I was gonna p-punch you." Samus lied. "Really. I'm an angel. I know that you're lying." Pit smirked.

Samus sighed. "The truth is I didn't have a plan! I wanted to see how this planned out. I was gonna do what felt right when the time came." Samus said quickly. "Okay." Samus heard Pit said. But she didn't see him. He was walking to his room. Samus walked to her room.

**I know this chapter wasn't nearly as long as either of my last chapter but the next one will probably be as long as the last. By that I mean chapter 4 not 3.5. Yes there is a chapter 3.5 and you have to read it to understand the rest of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**This is CHAPTER 3.5. Enjoy! Warning this Chapter is a lemon!**

Chapter 3.5

Link walked towards the stairs. He turned around. "You coming Zelda." he asked Zelda. She got very happy and hopped after Link. They began to walk up the stairs.

They got to the door. "What are we gonna do, Link?" Zelda asked. "Come inside first." Link told Zelda. She obeyed and followed him inside. He locked the door. "Ohhh. I think I like this idea." Zelda told Link.

The two began kissing. Zelda opened her mouth letting Link's tongue explore her mouth. She took off his hat and began to take off his shirt. They stopped kissing to get a breath. Link then took off Zelda's shirt. Under her shirt was a linen bra. He then took off her bra. He tits then jiggled in front of him. "Nice." he told her.

Zelda saw a little bump in Link's pants. "Hmph." Zelda smirked. She then started to take off his pants and underpants while he sucked her nipples. She began to moan. He stopped when he noticed his pants were off. His dick was 8 inches long and solid as a rock.

Zelda than crouched down and sucked his dick. "Ough." Link moaned. He never imagined she'd be this good. She then stopped and took of her pants and panties. She bent over on a table showing off her pussy. Link smirked.

He got up and positioned himself over Zelda. "Now Zelda, I know this is your first time. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Link asked Zelda. She nodded. "Okay here I go." Link told her. He quickly rammed into Zelda. She screamed. He slowly went in and out. Zelda then nodded giving him the signal to go faster. He then went at a moderate speed. Zelda then started to sweat. "Link…" Zelda panted. "Faster…please." s pleaded. He nodded and obeyed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zelda and Link yelled in unison." Link released his juices. "Zelda I love u." Link said picking up Zelda. He took her to the bed and fell asleep with her.


End file.
